


Will is NOT a dog...or

by Nenaro



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Hannibal is human, Humor, M/M, Werewolf!Will, Will is a Werewolf, Will is just a big puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenaro/pseuds/Nenaro
Summary: Hannibal wants to run a test on Will. He’s curious to see how Will will react.Will thinks it’s stupid. He won’t care. He’s not a dog.Or the one where Hannibal does the disappearance act with a sheet to see how Will, being a werewolf, will behave.





	Will is NOT a dog...or

The disappearing behind a sheet in a doorway test. How will Will react? Will he care? Be bored? Annoyed huffs?

Will thinks he won’t care. He knows Hannibal wants to try it and HE KNOWS what the test is. He’s done it to his own dogs even. So there’s no way he falls for it.

One night, Hannibal begins the test. He outside the door way to their kitchen holding a sheet up. Controls his smile when he sees Will notice him and roll his eyes. 

“Now Will, no looking away,” Hannibal says with a pointed look.

Will crosses his arms and puts on a bored annoyed face leaning against the counter with a raised eyebrow. This is absolutely ridiculous. He’s not a damn dog and he resents Hannibal going low enough test something like this.

Imagining Hannibal’s disappointment and his sad sighs outside the bedroom door after Will locks him out tonight almost brings a smirk to Wills face.

But then Hannibal begins to raise and lower the sheet. Wills eyes track the movement and as Hannibal does it again Wills breath hitches, head slightly following the sharp movement of the sheet. Hannibal’s face appearing every time it lowers bringing a sense of calm to Will. 

Will doesn’t realize how tense he becomes until the sheet snaps up, his eyes following it almost mesmerized. But then it just drops to the floor.

Will stills as he stares at the space Hannibal no longer occupies. Panic floods him. Where did the man go? Did someone take him when Will wasn’t looking? 

Wills breath picks up and shoves himself off the counter. He lets out a panicked whine and breathes in scenting the air searching for signs that someone else was in the house. There’s none. 

He stops at the door way to the kitchen and cocks his head, listening for sounds. But the only sounds he hears are the soft snores of his dogs. 

Will let’s out another whine as he begins searching for Hannibal. How can he be gone? Where did he go? Will would have heard him by now! 

He throws open hall closet doors, bathroom doors, and searches the living room and dining room. No signs of Hannibal. 

Was this a trick? Was this Hannibal’s plan to leave Will? What if he never comes back?

Will snarls as he takes the stairs two at a time. He slams open the hall closet and a spare bedroom door. Sniffing for Hannibal’s scent. Unfortunately it’s everywhere in the house so it’s not helping much. He whines irritably before checking the bathroom and another spare bedroom. 

Hannibal, Hannibal, Hannibal, Mate, Mate, Where is Mate? 

Flooding through his mind. Whines are coming out of his throat unwillingly as he paces through the upstairs rooms looking. 

Last he checks the bedroom. He hurriedly checks the closet and bathroom but the room is empty. Panting he stops and stands over their bed, in his panic he even moves all their pillows and blankets from the bed as if the man would be there.

He’s shaking and doesn’t know what to do. Hannibal left him. Left him alone. 

Hannibal’s gone. Not coming back. He’s gone.

Wills chest hurts as another louder whine rips from him and he clenches his hands, claws digging in hard. 

He feels a roar building up when a sound has his head snapping to the open doorway. He stills and holds his breath, just listens. 

Another clank, a tea cup, sounds through the house. Wills sensitive ears picking up the spoon lightly clinking the sides of a cup.

He doesn’t waste a moment. Dashing out of the room he barrels down the hall and stairs. 

Hannibal Hannibal Hannibal Mate! On repeat in his head. 

He trips over his own feet and tumbles the rest of the way down the stairs. Ignoring the pain he scrambles to his feet and nearly slides past the kitchen door in his hurry. Catching himself in the door way he peers in and his heart pounds. Hannibal is standing in the kitchen with his back to the counter sipping a cup of warm tea. Will breathes in deeply, scenting the air and taking in the smell of his mate. 

Hannibal smirks at him over the lip of the cup.  
“I would say that was a success.”

Will doesn’t respond with words. Instead he growls and prowls into the room. He’s worked up an appetite and Hannibal better be ready to sate it.

Later, when asked Hannibal admitted to hiding on the porch until Will went upstairs the sneaky bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about 5 minutes or so when the idea suddenly hit me. Unfortunately time means I had to just get what I could out leaving it kinda short....
> 
> Maybe when I can I’ll make it into a bigger piece and flesh it out. So I apologize that’s it’s so short but writing some is better than writing none at all. 
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes as again I wrote this on my phone in a bit of a hurry...
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr my name there is @hannigramwich


End file.
